Gone
by Lainy Wolf
Summary: Kai sinks down into the blackness of depression as something dear to him has been ripped away. Will he ever be able to recover? Angst with a twist .


Title:

Title: Gone

Author: Lainy Wolf

Fandom: Beyblade

Characters: Kai Hiwatari, Rei Kon, Tyson Granger, ?(surprise)

Genre: Angst/humour

Rating/warnings: T for angsty themes

Summary: Kai sinks down into the blackness of depression as something dear to him has been ripped away. Will he ever be able to recover? Angst with a twist.

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognisable characters from Beyblades. They belong to their respective owners. I just use them for my own enjoyment.

Here's a little one-shot for my friend NeferiouslyNotoriousWolfy(hope I spelt that right. I'm just doing it from memory. Should have stuck with Wolfy xD) on gaionline. I was taking request and she threw this one at me. Its Kai angsting… with a twist (evil laugh).

* * *

He was going to be ok.

At least, that's what he told himself repeatedly. Everything was fine. It would be ok. It was ok.

It wasn't.

Kai realised that the next morning. He woke up and felt empty. He got dressed and felt incomplete. He looked in the mirror and only saw a shadow of his former self. How could he have been so stupid as to think that everything would be ok with _him_ gone? It wasn't ok.

It would never be ok.

Never.

He wouldn't let his team-mates see how he was feeling. He had to be strong in front of them. They would lose all faith in him if they could see how he was slowly crumbling away. That and they would be pestering him all day, asking him if he was alright, or if they could help in anyway, or could they get him anything? He could just imagine it now. Tyson was unbearable on a normal day but with his focus completely on Kai…

No. There was no way he was going to let that happen. He wouldn't be able to deal with all their mothering on top of his loss.

His loss…

Kai squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. This would not do. He would have to push it to the back of his mind if he was to successfully act normal. He breathed in and out deeply, composing himself. His usual stoic face was in place and he walked through the house into the kitchen.

Tyson was there, as per usual, eating breakfast. He greeted Kai with a wide smile and friendly words. Everything was normal. Kai grunted and walked straight past him. He noticed Tyson give him an odd look before continuing with his breakfast.

What was that look for? Did he overdo the grumpiness? Or maybe it didn't sound grumpy at all? Maybe he sounded lost and forlorn? Was his loss showing so much that he couldn't even control his actions anymore?

Kai leaned on the counter and stared into space. His hands gripped the edge so hard that his knuckles turned white. His breathing was coming in short gasps.

He wasn't ready for this. He couldn't do this on his own yet.

"Kai?"

He whipped is head around and stared at the speaker. Rei looked on worriedly.

"Are you ok?"

Kai turned away from him quickly. He was definitely being foolish if he thought he could hide anything from Rei.

Maybe he wasn't quite ready to face other people yet, especially not extremely perceptive people. He had to have time to compose himself better.

"I'm fine," he snapped before making a hasty retreat from the place. He could feel Rei's eyes boring into his back as he headed for his room.

Once his door was shut he leaned against it with a thump. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh, slowly sinking down to the floor. He couldn't do this. It was too much. It was like one half of him had been ripped away. The bright white part of him was gone and all that was left was a black, empty hole that he was slowly sinking into. Clawing his way out of this deep blackness was impossible. He was trapped. There would never be any point to living ever again. The world was a darker place now.

Crimson eyes snapped open and looked around. Kai quickly decided that was a bad decision. Everything reminded him of _him._

He couldn't be here anymore.

He jumped up and nearly ran out of him room, trying to get away from that miserable place as fast as he could.

A nice walk outside should help. Yes, there was nothing out there that could remind him of his loss. There were too many other distractions.

He took one step outside and fell to his knees.

What was he thinking? Going outside into the real world without his other half? What was the point? He'd just be a shadow unnoticed by anyone or anything. He would be nothing, less than nothing. He could never face the world alone.

He was alone.

All alone.

He went back to his room, holding back the tears. Digging through his closet, he pulled out the last remnants of _him._ He clutched it to his chest and sunk to the ground letting out a sob. He couldn't live like this. He couldn't live without _him._ Why did this have to happen? Why?

He couldn't and wouldn't live without _him._ He wanted to _die._

"Its just a scarf Kai."

Kai whipped is head around to find Rei leaning against his doorframe, arms folded with an almost amused face.

"Don't _ever _say that again. Joe was not just a scarf, he was _the_ scarf!"

Kai looked down at Joe, his favourite white scarf, now a shade of light pink. A wet patch appeared on the cloth as a teardrop dripped from Kai's face.

Rei raised and eyebrow at Kai and started to look bored. He was getting a little too emotional over a scarf.

"Ahuh. Why don't you just get a new one? I'm sure there are hundred of white scarfs around to buy, you wouldn't know the difference…" he trailed off as Kai pinned him with deadly look.

"Why did you let him do the washing? _Why?"_

Rei sighed. "C'mon Kai, Tyson was just trying to help. He didn't know not to mix colours with white. If I had have known you would have acted like this, I would have hand washed the damn scarf and given it an apartment of its very own to dry out in."

"You should have," Kai was serious. "He deserved nothing less than that. Why did Tyson want to help anyway? He hates chores of any type. Maybe he was trying to secretly destroy me," he muttered darkly.

Rei rolled his eyes, "He was trying to make up for some accident that involved all my ice-cream being eaten I think. It was an honest mistake, Kai, and Tyson really is sorry."

He got no reply from Kai who continued to clutch his scarf to his chest. Rei shook his head and left Kai to his sulking. He was going to find that other identical white scarf he kept in back of his cupboard. He'd present it to Kai and everything would go back to normal. Kai was just being ridiculous.

Besides, this wasn't the first time Joe the scarf had been turned pink in the washing. Kai just never found the evidence of the last scarf.

* * *

So there you go. Wolfy ordered a Kai angsting over JoeScarf and this is what happened. Hope you like it. Kai's probably out of character but meh, this is completely a crack one-shot. Making fun of Kai is well… fun. Lol. Look out for more serious ficcage in the future.

As always, I'm an attention whore. Reviews are loved and appreciated.


End file.
